


Rhythm

by Raayaxandria



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Clubbing, Dancefic-kinda, F/F, femmeslash, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayaxandria/pseuds/Raayaxandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night off, and a night alone turns into something unexpected. It's something we can't fight as music works it's way into your head and just makes you move. But to your own Rhythm or to someone else?<br/>I really do suck at summaries. Give it a shot; it's my first fic. Korrasami so expect a bit of light lady-loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome and all that. Glad your taking a chance on me, hope I won't let you down. This is my first published fic so I hope you all enjoy.  
> Hopefully the formatting is okay, I'll have to mess around with it if/when I write again.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Legend of Korra or anything pertaining to Avatar: Legend of Korra. This work is meant to be an artistic outlet for non-profit.

Rhythm

 

I stirred. The light that woke me was coming in through the partially closed curtains played on the bit a dust in our small apartment, making quite the stereotypical scene to look at. I shook the last bit of sleep out of my eyes and looked down at her. She was still asleep half covered in the light sheet we used during summer. The short brown hair turned the color of warmed chocolate in the morning, the bronze skin perfectly tanned from time spent on her board at the beach, and the toned curves from being so damn active; that woman I met that night was basically everything I had ever wanted in a partner. I was almost her polar opposite, an almost pale skinned, techno geek shut-in who cowered at the thought of doing any sort of physical activity outside.

I carefully extracted myself from the mattress we slept on and picked my way around the scattered outfits we had worn last night. We had a habit of not worrying where everything went in the moment we burst through the door. I was sure I could see her dress tossed off to the side next to television in the living room. Making my way to the kitchen and the coffee maker, I pushed my own trousers off the counter to clear the space. In just a few minutes the rich aroma of the coffee was stirring in the air around me, another moment more and I would finally be able to wake up fully. My eyes drifted back to the sleeping figure in the bedroom, and my mind slid back in time to our first encounter just a few months ago.

 

* * *

 

      Finding a partner wasn't the top of my priority list. It was somewhere near the bottom with learning the ukulele and moving back in with my father. My meager apartment wasn't the best but it was on the other side of the country from where I grew up. I paid for it with two barely-more-than-minimum wage jobs that I'd rather not have. My only possessions I had brought with me from home had been my clothes, my pride and joy custom built desktop computer, and the television that doubled as a monitor. Being in the metropolis proper meant I was able to sell my rust bucket of a car and just ride the bus wherever I needed to go. That morning, I had just received a call saying that I was cut from my night shift, which to me meant a whole night to spend in front of the computer in the dimly lit corner of my bedroom. At least that had been my plan until a coworker had showed up at my door, thrown me in the shower, styled my raven black hair, dressed me in possibly the tightest dress I had ever worn of hers, and dragged me to the club, all the while saying 'It was finally time for you to come out and finally cut loose with us!'. My protests clearly had fallen on deaf ears when the taxi pulled up to a poorly labeled building that you could swear it shook with every slow bass rumble that emanated from within. I had no clue who “us” was until we got inside and found a group of her friends, none of which I knew, all dressed in much the same attire as I was. She yelled an introduction to me for all of them and I managed to smile a bit as their mouths moved soundlessly under the cacophony of the music. We all made our way to the bar and ordered the first round. After that first trip to the bar I knew I wasn't in for the time of my life that I was promised. They all ordered pink, fruity drinks, served in thin martini glasses; a stark contrast to my simple tastes of top shelf vodka over ice. Their giggles and gossip over this guy and that guy grated on my nerves, so much so I actually exhaled in relief when they went to seek out a 'proper' dance partner in the mass of bobbing bodies clustered around the DJ stand. I feinted and made my way back to the bar, which was soon to be my place of residence for the rest of the night.

The bartender was busy enough that he, thankfully, didn't have time question me about the absence of my presence with my 'friends' on the dance floor nor my current collection of empty glasses. They had quickly turned into one of the most loudest, and most popular groups in the crowd, and as such, easily forgot about the last of their number, me. I was content with it like that. I didn't think I could handle that much attention that they attracted anyways.

Some time later, my glass count reached six plus; and my bar bill was way past what I had set as a limit. With one activity, namely being drinking the alcohol in my system had a nice way of making me forget those few facts. My seventh glass was at the end of its lifespan and it seemed like the club was starting to have an effect on me. Sometime in my drinking marathon, the original DJ had tagged out to another one, with the new DJ having much better taste in music. Instead of the top 40 list of pop and dance anthems occasionally mixed with the popular electronic remixes; the new DJ instead spun up slower tempo dubstep, drum and bass, and the more obscure electronic artists. The music library on my computer wasn't unlike what was pounding through the speakers all around me. My attention turned to the floor once more, this time with a bit on interest. When I look back at that exact moment, I don't know whether it was all alcohol, or a combination of drink and the pounding bass that I could feel in my chest, but I stood up and began to strut towards the cluster of bodies. They were all intertwined in dance, some face to face couples, some groups of friends not much unlike the group I arrived with, packs of men more standing and searching for prey than dancing, and a few singled out people that either had no one or wanted no one. I eased my way towards the center of the crowd and felt the air around heat up from the collection of tightly packed bodies. A song I knew started out of the death throes of another tune and I began to just barely sway with the tempo. I still had some of my wits about me as I felt my face burn with embarrassment. All the other women around me looked so in line with the music and I felt like a puppet with strings held too taut. One more moment passed and just as I had almost decided to leave the floor and take back my post at the bar, the melody came in, and swept me away. The alcohol reacted, and I lost myself in the music. I exhaled, closed my eyes and swung my hips. I don't know how long I danced like that. What I remember is my body moving, only hearing bass lines that hit so hard that it was hard to breathe, rhythms that every fiber of my body and being knew, and an alcoholic haze that made gave everything a surreal dream-like property. All it took was 5 seconds of silence between songs for me to open my eyes; and meet her ice blue stare from all the way across the club.

Time froze. She was alone like me. Skin, tanned to perfection under the West Coast sun. Short brown hair, lit up with an otherworldly glow in the dim lighting, cut half-way down her neck framed a face that wasn't so much beautiful as it was elegant. Those blue eyes that gave me chills and raised the hair on the back of my neck, high but soft cheekbones, plump lips that were turned up in the slightest of smiles. Dressed in a deep purple halter top that bared every last bit of her well defined shoulders and just a tease of her collarbones, and spandex black pants that hugged her hips and legs perfectly; she oozed sensuality from every pore. And she was staring right at me.

Time had waited long enough and as the first beat of the next song started, with our eyes still locked, we both started moving to the tune at the exact same moment, in the exact same motion, at the exact same speed. Both of us were locked into each other through the music on opposite sides of the room. My mind instantly dropped everything in the club out of my awareness but her and the bass tempo. At first, we were exactly the same, but as the song went along we de-synchronized. We were still dancing together though; I was weaving my body around and she matched my movements so perfectly I could almost feel her on me. Our eyes had never left each others. The current song we had gotten lost in came to an end and broke the spell. I blinked a couple of times and I had lost her to the crowd. I 'woke up' at that moment from the spell the music and alcohol had put me under, and rushed back to a seat at the bar as far away from everyone I could manage.

My mind was reeling at my actions. Had I really just gone out there and lost myself? The recollection seemed to be sobering me up far too quickly. I waved over the bartender and ordered another vodka rocks, but also a straight shot of dark rum; I needed to forget again what had happened. The shot went down first, liquid fire building a pleasant heat in my stomach, I slammed the glass down and waved for another of the same. The bartender complied quickly and the glass was refilled to the brim. Throwing the glass back again I swallowed the drink in one quick gulp. The heat inside burned just a bit harder, and I could already feel the dullness creep it's way back into my awareness. Sighing and relaxing back onto the bar stool, I siped slightly on the vodka, ice cold and slightly watered from the ice. I tried looking around for the group I arrived with, intending fully to take a cab home and sleep away my embarrassing public display of dance. No sign of them meant I was either too drunk to notice them, a strong possibility, they were buried in the middle of the dancing crowd still, or they had truly forgotten me and left for places unknown. I turned back to my drink and reached out to grab the top rim and found only warm flesh. My head snapped around and met those eyes of her again. She picked up my glass, turned it slowly in her long fingers and in what seemed like in slow motion, sipped the alcohol from, as my brain oddly remarked, the exact-same-spot as I had mere minutes before. I, still to this day, don't know if she had done that on purpose or if it simply was the dumbest instance of fate. My mouth had to have fallen open. From across the room, and face to face, as we were now; she still looked the same, still had the same aura of sensuality around her. I wouldn't dare speak, I knew the only things that would come out of my mouth would be just gibberish. I couldn't even breathe; her presence was close, too close, closing me out from the rest of the world, pulling me into her. She set my half-filled and totally forgotten vodka back down on the bar and reached out to my had. Blazing hot flesh enclosed my hand and gently tugged me away from the bar back towards the writhing mass of people still dancing.

“Come with me.”

Her voice wasn't raised in volume past common conversation, but I was so focused on her that my mind heard it like a husky whisper intimately shared between only the closest of lovers. It sent a slow wave of electric pleasure through my spine and I found no strength to refuse. She wasn't overpowering, just intoxicatingly addictive. It wasn't that I didn't want to be there with her, it just that nowhere else could have compared in that singular moment.

 

Instead of the middle of the crowd where I was before, she led me off towards a more private corner, boxed in one side by walls of speakers, and the crowd on the other. No words would be shared between us. The sound pouring out had physical force, overtaking the noise of the entire world. We had plunged into our own existence just by stepping a few feet away from everyone. She let go of my hand, and turned to face me. Arms were raised to run fingers though hair and she froze just like that. And then the next beat kicked out; and she started to move. Simply, with so little effort, but so smoothly that I almost felt I my gaze slip off of her. Her eyes were closed, her arms started a slow descent towards her breasts, over those easily D-cup sized mounds, crossed for just a moment on her stomach, before snapping to her hips, rolling sexually with the chorus. I was mesmerized. I could do nothing but stand, watch, and be caught up in her movements. As if she sensed my inaction, her eyes snapped open suddenly. Without breaking stride with the beat, her body moved again. Her movements hadn't changed much, her arms were shifted backwards a touch, and her waist swung out a bit wider, but it was as clear as if she had said it with her mouth. An invitation, more-so, a demand that my body be closer. My mind was already taken by her way back in the instant we had locked eyes. Now she had taken my body from my control as well. I stepped in closer to her and felt the temperature of the room raise noticeably. My core was already burning from imbibing in spirits but it melted wholly when I closed the distance with her. I watched her move for a single beat, and on the impact of the next, moved in time with her. She first stepped forward, angling her hips, and placed her foot in between my legs, so I responded. I stepped forward as well and rotated so our hips were square and our legs almost interlocked within each other. We both looked up at each other, eyes meeting and she smirked. A challenge, one I had not been aware of, had just been met. The space between each bass drop steadily felt longer and longer. She seized a chance when I twisted my head in time and grabbed my hips; startled, I faltered only for a second as she guided my rear onto her lap, and wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands not quite as low as my crotch but not as high as my hips. I was sure then that I lost, and I blushed all the way to the roots of my hair. She led well, and was clearly more experienced as a dancer than I could hope to be. My mind was slowly losing it's battle for conscious control as our skin met. I leaned back into her embrace slightly and she took the weight, still directing my hips back and forth with the movement of her own. She ran her hands up the side of my legs, and as I would notice avoiding my rear deftly, stopping briefly to squeeze my hips, before continuing to roam over my stomach, again avoiding much of my private chest, and taking grasping of my arms. She slowly manipulated them over my head and behind me to nestle into her hair at the nape of her neck. She let me keep my hands there while hers returned to my hips. She pressed in slightly, pulling me further into her.

I didn't notice. As soon as my fingers met her hair, and felt the silk-like quality to it, I was lost. It was the third time that night she had completely overtaken my reason; all just by doing those small little things that a mate would do to put me out of my mind with lust and passion. My fingers dug into that heavenly soft hair and I gave my entire being up to that moment. I'll be damned if I didn't try and enjoy whatever was happening at that moment. She must have read that through my body, because she responded instantly. A gentle tug was all it took for her to turn me around in her arms, and this time, her hands fell foul. Where they were on my hips before in a moment they were up the small of my back and then roaming down over my butt. Grasping, resting almost, and most definitely not grabbing, but it left no room for doubt that she was announcing her claim on me. Such a forward act normally would have sent me running, instead it let the last few chains of restraint fall loose. I left my right hand firmly locked in her nape, and trailed my left down her spine, gently feeling the play of her muscles as she moved. I stopped briefly at the small of her back and pulled, feeling her arch slightly into me. I finally dropped my right hand and trailed it down the side of her neck and down over her collarbone, but back to grip her chin slightly. We didn't meet each others gaze so much as I pulled her chin so she couldn't look anywhere else. Clear as the sky blue eyes met my own jade gaze, filled with amusement, playfulness, and a bit of something darker, more primal deep down.

 

* * *

 

I wanted this too perfect of a woman in front of me to be unrestrained as I was. She had driven me straight out of my mind with so little effort, I couldn't resist taking the chance to do the same back unto her. I would look back at this moment as the one point where I truly lost control of my actions and thoughts. I had taken control for the moment by grabbing her chin and I was going to make the most of it. It was finally my turn. I let go of her chin, locked eyes with her once more and presented a small grin across my features. Both my hands found her rear. I gripped, hard, almost painfully before slacking off. My gaze never left hers, and I was immensely enjoying the shock that registered on her face. My grin quickly broke into a smile as I chuckled lightly. I caressed her butt possessively enjoying the soft sensation of the muscle shifting under my fingers ministrations. I could still feel us barely swaying in time with the still that enclosed us from the rest of the world. I could see in her eyes she had recovered from my initial shock; she held an amused look, and I knew that she was ready for more. We began to dance more in time, with more enthusiasm. Our bodies were locked into my pace, though every few beats we'd bump our hips together. I couldn't lead very well compared to her flawless control of my body, but that kind of thought was easily lost in the background when I could feel her so close to me. Much in the same way that she turned me around, I did the same to her. She swung out wide on one beat and by the next, I had turned her around in front of me. One hand on her hip, while the other snaked it's way underneath her halter to rest on her taut stomach. The skin there was hot, searing hot, compared to my own. It was unbelievably smooth and there was the slightest bit of perspiration covering it. She relaxed back onto to me and laid her head back on my shoulder. I only realized then that she was just a couple inches shorter than I was.

I couldn't ever to hope to win against this woman and what she was doing to my senses. I realized that the moment she laid back into me. Her hair smelled of coconut, clearly her shampoo, but also I swear I could smell the ocean lightly hidden underneath. I needed more, I wanted so desperately to burn that sickly sweet smell into my memories forever. I pulled my body closer to hers, so close that our shapes melded into one. Thankfully, it seemed like she didn't mind that I had basically draped myself all over her. My head came over her shoulder and found a perch just above her collarbone. I was so close to her. I could smell her perfume, warm hints of vanilla, just strong enough to tease me away from whatever sweat her exercise would work up. I could see her blood beating a rapid pulse through the vein in the side of her neck. Mesmerized, I was driven to that heated line of life. Slowly, carefully I approached with my lips. I brushed them slightly across that vein and I felt her stiffen in response. My confidence was soaring high enough to give my mind a second chance. Again, with a bit more impact, I pressed my lips to the side of her neck. I got the reaction I was looking for this time. She shivered once, let loose a sigh and fully relaxed back into my body. Still thinking I had control of the situation, I started to kiss her neck once more, creeping my way towards her jaw. I reached my destination and nipped the ending of her jawbone with the slightest of bared teeth. Another shiver and a hitched breath from her proved I was still on the mark.

The taste of her flesh, sweet and slightly salty, broke the trance that the music and alcohol and placed me under. In the span of a second I was made aware of my situation. I had just been kissing, and biting, the neck of a complete stranger whom I had met just today in a club that I had never been to before. I froze all movement and broke all contact. I'm sure if I had been looking at her face I would have seen the confusion and shock register there. I turned away from her stiffly and went to walk away to the safety of the bar and the impending taxi ride from there. All my senses returned, an overwhelming stimulus of the outside world crashing down on me. The music was too loud, I couldn't hardly walk straight from the alcohol, the dress I wore was uncomfortably tight, and I was suffocating from the excessive heat generated from the dancers. All semblance of grace was lost as I stumbled through the crowd towards the bar where I had left my cellphone and wallet with the bartender. Not once did I turn and look back to see if she was following after me. My tab was easily settled, and I was told that taxi cabs usually started to simply hang around the entrances so they could snag the patrons as they stumbled their way homebound. I feared going back to find my co-worker because that meant heading towards that woman. That woman and what she did to me, my mind, my instincts, and my body. The outside air was much cooler, much more fresh than the cloying environment inside the club. It brought clarity to my mind, warding off the panic I had found inside, next to her presence. I spotted a taxi from a respectable company and I made my way over; my escape from her presence was assured. My first step was confident, powerful, assured. My next step was much the same, and I settled into a decent pace. The short walk gave me one moment too long to think. There was one feeling I couldn't shake off. There was a deep pool of heat still lingering, hovering just between my crotch and my stomach. I would allow myself to think that what she had been doing was incredibly sexy, and I wasn't too surprised that I was extremely aroused by her. A slight flashback jolted through me, her hands on me, roaming in a way that I couldn't ever hope to replicate. A cartoon-esque scene flashed though my head too, a devil hanging behind one ear whispering for me to turn around and find her again so we could share the taxi back to my flat. I found that the angel supposed to counter balance the devil was strangely silent. Absent from reality and still lost in my thoughts, I opened the door to the taxi cab I had selected, and took a seat inside.

 

* * *

 

I was about to inform the driver of my address when another voice cut my thought off.

“Running off without letting me thank you for the dance hurt my feelings a bit.”

It couldn't be true. She couldn't have known which taxi I was going to get in, she can't be in here right now. I dared not turn and look towards the voice, lest what I combine what heard and what I see in reality to form her. The driver turned to look back at us, and I was barely able to give the crossroads to my complex through my shock. I would never remember exactly why I didn't just get out of that cab.

“A chance to return the favor? I can feel the wounds you left starting to heal already.”

The soft sound of her laugh sent another wave of desire down my spine to settle in my core. That desire was amplified even more when the scent of her wafted to my side of the cab. It was barely there, her warm vanilla, but enough for me to lose focus. All of a sudden I didn't care again; the spell she put me under was instantly renewed. I didn't care anymore that she had found me at the bar hiding from the embarrassment of our first cross-club dance, I didn't care that she had pulled me away from everyone and proceeded to give me the most sensual experience of my life. Not even my forward advances on the side of her neck phased me. The one in a trillion coincidence of meeting her, getting in the same cab as hers, and riding back to my apartment instead of scaring me; now fueled the aching sensation of lust she built in me.

The length of the taxi ride from the club to my apartment stretched for eons. I vaguely remember the ride to the club being much shorter than this agonizing stretch of time. I shifted in my seat, hyper aware of my state of arousal, and the time until I would be able to release myself from this torture. I took a glance towards my riding partner, and found her calm. Almost serene in the way she simply stared out the car window at the passing cityscape. The way she looked only made me wonder what her face would look like underneath me, spread on my sheets, as I worked her body in harmony with the want built within me. I quickly turned away before she noticed me staring; besides, if she had looked at me then I probably would have jumped her in the back of that cab. Her in-attention to me gave me a small bit of confidence though. Enough to creep a bit closer to her, enough to make me extend my arm towards the neutral area in the back seat of the car. I moved slowly as to not bring attention to my action. All I wanted to was to feel the sensation of her muscles sliding underneath my fingers once more. I hadn't realized how addicting such an act was until I met the woman who was just out of my reach now. I stared at my hand making it's way towards her leg but I never remembered sending it. It inched its way closer and closer, all the while seemingly out of my control. Naturally I had been too preoccupied at looking at my progress that I failed to notice the game was up and I was caught. My head snapped up and I blushed way past the color pink. I'm not sure what expression I expected her to have on her face when I looked, but I never would have anticipated the slight, soft smile that she wore. Enclosed in her hand was my own, trapped from moving any farther towards her leg. Before I had a chance to pull away from her, she had started to draw idle circles in the top flesh of my hand. It was a pleasant sensation, one that I could easily lose myself to. Saying or doing anything more right then would have ruined that little moment we shared.

 

I didn't notice that the taxi had stopped; instead I only noticed the sudden lack of attention my hand received from her. I shook my head slightly to clear the last bit of a particularly explicit daydream that had claimed me. She must have paid the cab fare because I climbed out of the backseat without complaint to stand on the sidewalk in front of the small complex I lived in.

“It's nice and quaint. Quiet, away from most everything, but still not too far from the beach. I could get used to the neighborhood.”

Her short laugh was abruptly cut off. Most likely due to the look of abject horror I had on my face, she was implying a much bigger commitment that I had ever imagined. She quickly recovered.

“Oh! I seemed to have pushed my joke a bit too far there. Look, I may have just ruined the night there. But I do want you to know I had an amazing time tonight. I've never found someone so enthralling to dance with before.”

She broke into laughter again as I felt my face heat with my rising blush. The back of her fingertips just barely stroked the side of my cheek before she spoke again.

“That blush of yours is a huge part of your charm. Keep it and I'm sure you'll find a good girl in no time. The taxi ride is on me. A shame I made it the end of our rendezvous.”

She sighed a bit and turned away. I only allowed her two steps before I grabbed her wrist. Turning to face me, she spoke in a tired tone.

“What could you possi-”

She never got to finish her words. My lips smashed into hers forcefully, and my tongue was instantly pushing its way past her lips to feel her own appendage. I kept my eyes open when I kissed her, assuring myself that this was the best way to get my point across to her, since I knew I would just stumble over actual words. Eyes wide with shock, she stared back at me and saw the conviction and desire that filled my gaze. After only a moment she relaxed into the kiss, accepting my advances. I eased up on the pressure and let our mouths slowly disconnect. Panting slightly, I spoke to her for the first time that night.

“I hadn't expected to have one of the best experiences of my life tonight at that club. I don't want to see it end so soon. So, would you care to come up and maybe share a cup of coffee with me?”

She shifted, so her hand was in my grip instead of her wrist. The same soft smile from the taxi made it's return.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

My actual apartment was on the thirteenth floor, but it didn't take me too long to lead her to my door.

“It's not much at all, and I hardly own anything that could be considered furniture.”

The key turned in the lock and I opened the door. I motioned for her to enter and I followed close after, closing and locking the door behind me. My living space was trashed; no way in my mind had I expected company, or to even be out of the house. She didn't seem to mind any of it though and was simply milling around, studying the space. I ran around the room and did a quick clean up, throwing out old food containers, and tossing several sets of dirty clothes into my bedroom. I turned to find her once more, but I didn't have to look far. She had silently walked up beside me and was staring out the best feature of my place. It was a large window that faced out towards the L.A skyline and the ocean behind. The lights from the city illuminated the room, further brightened by the large moon. The way the light played across her features was enchanting. I spoke quietly.

“This window is the single reason I'm living next to poverty in this place. The rent is realistically out of my price range but I saw this view once and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Let me go put that coffee on.”

I turned away and made my way into the small open kitchen. My coffee pot was a simple large machine, but I drank more coffee than what could be considered healthy. I filled the water reservoir to just below half and filled the filter with one of my better blends. I had barely pressed the button to start the brewing cycle when her arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled herself snug up to my back. I shivered slightly from the pleasant sensations of her breasts pressed into my back, her hands firmly locked on my hip bones, and her breath tickling my neck.

“I can think of the perfect sweetener for my coffee. It never runs out, it never spoils, and from the looks of it-” She reached up with her mouth and planted a short line of kisses along my jawline, each one causing my breath to hitch in my throat and make me squirm for a more lasting contact. “-It only gets sweeter as it matures.”

She moved to kiss my neck some more this time, each kiss growing stronger in pressure and longer in duration until she reached the corner of my jawbone. She nipped at it in much the same fashion as I had done to hers. I called it a miracle that I could focus myself long enough to hear her whisper in my ear.

“Now that I have paid you back for the club, we're even. Lucky for you, being even isn't exactly my style. I wonder just how loud you'll be screaming my name by the time I'm done with you.”

I angled my head back and away from her to give her a much wider access to the rest of my neck and growled back in a low tone.

“I'm going to need that name of yours before I can scream anything tonight. And by the way, I'm Asami. You'll need it later.”

I smirked and turned in her arms so we were face to face.

“I guess if I have to tell you then. I'm Korra. I'll make sure you get plenty of use out of it.”

She grinned in return and moved in and captured my lips.

 


End file.
